Shrek
the movie stars Mike Myers as Shrek Eddie Murphy as Donkey Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad Vincent Cassel as "Monsieur" Robin Hood Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man Chris Miller as Geppetto / Magic Mirror Cody Cameron as Pinocchio / The Three Little Pigs Simon J. Smith as Three Blind Mice Christopher Knights as Three Blind Mice and Thelonius Aron Warner as Big Bad Wolf Jim Cummings as Captain of the Guards Kathleen Freeman as Old Woman (Donkey's ex-owner) Andrew Adamson as Duloc Mascot (a man dressed in a suit that looks like Lord Farquaad) Bobby Block as Baby Bear from the Three Bears Michael Galasso as Peter Pan Elisa Gabrielli as additional voices Shrek is a 2001 American computer-animated fantasy film loosely based on William Steig's 1990 fairy tale picture book of the same name and directed by Andrew Adamson and Vicky Jenson in their directorial debut. It stars the voices of Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, and John Lithgow, and somewhat serves as a parody of other films adapted from numerous fairy tales, mainly animated Disney films. Shrek, a green ogre who loves the solitude in his swamp, finds his life interrupted when countless fairytale characters are exiled there by the fairytale-hating Lord Farquaad of Duloc. Angry, Shrek decides to ask Farquaad to exile them elsewhere. He brings along a talking Donkey, who is the only fairytale creature willing to guide him to Duloc. Meanwhile, Farquaad tortures the Gingerbread Man for the location of the remaining fairytale creatures. His guards rush in with something he has been searching for: the Magic Mirror. He asks The Mirror if his kingdom is the fairest of them all but is told that he is not even a king. To be a king he must marry a princess, so Farquaad resolves to marry Princess Fiona, who is locked in a castle tower guarded by a dragon. He organizes a tournament wherein the winner gets the "privilege" of rescuing Fiona for him. Shrek and Donkey arrive during the tournament, and ignorantly defeat Farquaad's knights. Farquaad proclaims them the champions, and compels them under threat of death to rescue Fiona, promising to move the fairytale creatures from Shrek's swamp if he succeeds. Shrek and Donkey travel to the castle and split up to find Fiona. They are noticed by the dragon, who corners Donkey. In desperation he sweet-talks the beast, learning that it is female. Dragon falls in love with Donkey and carries him to her chambers. Shrek finds Fiona, who is appalled at his lack of romanticism and surprised he hadn't slain Dragon. As they leave, Shrek saves Donkey from Dragon, who is heartbroken as a result. At first, Fiona is thrilled to be rescued but is quickly disappointed when Shrek reveals he is an ogre. She demands that Farquaad come to get her himself, but Shrek forcibly carries her with him. The three have several adventures on their way to Duloc, such as an encounter with Robin Hood wherein Fiona reveals that she is an expert martial artist. Shrek and Fiona find they have a lot in common and fall in love. However, Fiona persistently insists on sleeping alone at night. One night, when the trio is almost at Duloc, Fiona shelters in a windmill. Donkey hears strange noises from within and investigates, finding Fiona transformed into an ogre. She explains that she was cursed during childhood to transform every night, which is why she was locked away, and that only her true love's kiss will return her to her "love's true form". Meanwhile Shrek, about to confess his feelings for Fiona, partly overhears them, and is heartbroken as he mistakes her disgust with her transformation to an "ugly beast" as disgust with him. Fiona vows to tell Shrek about her curse, but dawn breaks before she can, and she turns back into a human. She finds that Shrek has brought Lord Farquaad to the windmill during the night. Fiona accepts Farquaad's proposal, requesting that they be married before night falls. The couple return to Duloc, while a hurt and angry Shrek leaves his friendship with Donkey and returns to his now-vacated swamp. Furious at Shrek, Donkey goes to the swamp where Shrek says he overheard Donkey and Fiona's conversation. Donkey tells Shrek that she was talking about someone else, and urges Shrek to talk to Fiona before she is married. They travel to Duloc quickly, thanks to Dragon, who had escaped her confines and followed Donkey. Shrek interrupts the wedding before Farquaad can kiss Fiona. He tells her that Farquaad is not her true love and is only marrying her to become king. The sun sets, which turns Fiona into an ogre in front of everyone in the church, causing a surprised Shrek to fully understand what he overheard. Outraged, Farquaad orders Shrek killed and Fiona detained. Shrek whistles for Dragon who bursts in along with Donkey and devours Farquaad. Shrek and Fiona profess their love and share a kiss; Fiona is bathed in light as her curse is broken but is surprised that she is still an ogre, as she thought she would become beautiful, to which Shrek replies that she is beautiful. They marry in the swamp and leave on their honeymoon while the rest celebrate by singing "I'm a Believer". Quotes 1st Villager: Do you know what that thing could do to you?2nd Villager: Yeah, it'll grind your bones for its bread!Shrek: himself Well, actually, that would be a giant. Now, ogres - oh, they're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin! They'll shave your liver, squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, it's quite good on toast.3rd Villager: his torch in front of Shrek Back! Back, beast! Back! I warn ya!calmly licks his fingers and extinguishes the torch like a match3rd Villager: nervously Right.silenceShrek: ferociously ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!!!waits until the villagers have stopped screamingShrek: whispers This is the part where you run away.villagers do soShrek: laughs And stay out! Old Lady: Donkey's lips I can talk. I love to talk! I'm the talkin'est damn thing you ever saw. Captain: annoyed Get her outta my sight. Shrek: Listen, little donkey. Take a look at me, what am I?Donkey: Uh... Shrek up and down Really tall?Shrek: No! I'm an ogre! You know, "Grab your torch and pitchforks!" Doesn't that bother you?Donkey: his head happily Nope.Shrek: surprised Really?Donkey: Really really. Shrek: Donkey WHY...are you following me? Donkey: Oh, I'll tell you why. sings'Cause I'm all alone.There's no one here beside me.My problems have all gone. There's no one to deride me! But ya gotta have friends! Shrek: Stop singing! Well, it's no wonder you don't have any friends. Donkey: Wow! Only a true friend would be that truly honest. Lord Farquaad: Run, run, run, as you fast as you can; you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!Gingy: You're a monster.Lord Farquaad: I'm not the monster here. You are. You and the rest of that fairy tale trash, poisoning my perfect world. Now, tell me! Where are the others?!Gingy: Eat me! at FarquaadLord Farquaad: grunts I've tried to be fair with you creatures, but now my patience has reached its end! Tell me, or I'll--reaches to pull off one of Gingy's buttonsGingy: No! Not the buttons! Not my gumdrop buttons!Lord Farquaad: All right, then, who's hiding them?!Gingy: Okay! I'll tell you. Do you know the muffin man?Lord Farquaad: The muffin man?Gingy: The muffin man.Lord Farquaad: Yes. I know the muffin man. Who-- Who lives on Drury Lane?Gingy: Well, she's married to the muffin man. Lord Farquaad: The muffin man?!Gingy: THE MUFFIN MAN!Lord Farquaad: She's married to the muffin man Category:Movies Category:Movie series Category:Shrek Films